f1_unione_career_by_tiroweefandomcom-20200213-history
Williams
Williams-BMW Season Results Complete Formula One results for Williams (UniONE CAREER results only). 2014 (UniONE CAREER S1) The start of the V6 Hybrid era looked to be the dawn of a new age for Williams, with the power of the Mercedes engine, the British outfit catapulted back to the front of the grid. Felipe Massa and Valtteri Bottas would each take one win in the FW36. Bottas taking his one and only career victory at the season opener at Australia. Massa's final victory in F1 coming at the Brazilian Grand Prix. Along with other consistent results, Williams would finish 2nd in the Championship, with Bottas 3rd in the Driver's and Massa 5th. 2015 (UniONE CAREER S2) 2015 would bring yet another change in engine supplier for Williams. BMW returned to F1, with an exclusive deal to supply Williams with all-new M-Sport Power Units. Much like in the early 2000's, BMW's PU was unchallenged in raw power, however the FW37 car lacked overall downforce to make the most of the power advantage. Despite a power advantage, the M-Sport01H PU would prove to be unreliable. This eventually lead to Button bringing forward his retirement from F1, following a gearbox failure at the Belgian Grand Prix. A large upgrade package towards the end of the season lead to Josh Tirowee (who moved from Lotus) to take three wins in the final four races. 2016 (UniONE CAREER S3) Building on the momentum from the end of 2015, Williams would come into 2016 with one of the strongest cars. Despite the early season success of Red Bull, a breakdown in the relationship with engine suppliers Renault would lead to the Austrian team's pace trail off in the mid point of the season. When F1 came to the power circuits, Williams looked to have almost a 20mph straight line speed advantage over the rest of the grid (except for Manor). With consistent results from Josh Tirowee and Sebastien Buemi, Williams would take both Championships for the first time since 1997. 2017 (UniONE CAREER S4) The 2016 Constructor's Champions enter their 40th year of competition. However, they looked to have slipped a long way off of the front running pace, as the new regulations and car designs have not played to the team's strengths. It's a well known fact that aerodynamics have never been Williams' strong point. Once again, the British team will be ever reliant on their BMW M-Sport03H Power Unit to drag their cars up the order. A B-Spec car was unveiled for the second half of the season, with Tirowee finishing the race in second. Kubica took William's first victory of the season after a dominant display at Singapore. 2018 (UniONE CAREER S5) Williams looked to have carried their momentum over from the second half of the 2017 season and looked to be the early pace setters. As expected, the BMW M-Sport04H Power Unit in the back of the FW40 looked to be the most powerful of the 7 Power Units on the grid for 2018. Williams also looked to have improved significantly in the aero and chassis departments. After the disaster that was the final race on 2017, a whole new strategy department was named. BMW also announced a new partnership with Williams that would run until the end of the 2020 season. However, Martini have confirmed they would not renew their partnership with Williams, which ran out at the end on the 2018 season. Following the usual pattern in the V8 Hybrid era, for the majority of the first half of the season the Williams car was slow to get up to speed, taking only two race wind in the opening half of the season. Major upgrades were brought after the Mid-Season test, which both Josh Tirowee and Robert Kubica would make the best of at the power fracks of Spa and Monza. Consistency would play a big role in keeping Williams in the Constructor's battle, as when the drivers were off the podium, they still scored good points. Williams went into the final race with a 4 point lead in the Constructor's. Tirowee finished the race in 4th, Kubica 9th. The Mercedes pairing came home 6th and 7th. This result would secure Williams their 11th Constructor's championship by a total of 5 points. Tirowee however would lose out on the Driver's championship by 15 points to Alonso. 2019 (UniONE CAREER S6) The British outfit seemed to be on the pace from early on in the test and are expected to challenge for both titles again this coming season. The new regulations also seem to have favoured the team as their cars have always been low drag ever since the early 2000s. Williams are also planning to introduce their flywheel ERS system later in the season. The system was originally planned for the 2010 car if refuelling wasn't banned, as the larger fuel tank took up space the flywheel would've been. If Williams can successfully introduce the concept, it should guarantee both Championships for the British outfit. Mick Schumacher secured his first pole with the team at the season opener, but would drop back in the race to finish in 9th. Kubica in the other Williams retired with a BMW engine failure. Williams would properly get off the mark in round 2, with a front row lockout and a 1st place finish for Schumacher and a 4th place for Kubica. Schumacher would go on to win the next two races at China and Japan. Schumacher would dominate the Russian Grand Prix, taking pole, fastest lap and the race win. Kubica also scored his first podium on 2019. Kubica's second podium of the season came at the German Grand Prix, after starting 11th, on a 1-stop strategy. Racing Record (UniONE CAREER Results Only) Results in bold, indicate Championships won.